Cardcaptor Ryoko - Prelude- A New Beginning
by msxmochi
Summary: A new beginning starts as little Ryoko begins her quest as a Cardcaptor.


Chapter One  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Hi, I'm Ryoko Hakubi. I'm 10 years old. And I'm magical. I can also be outgoing and brash. I didn't even know I had magical powers until my mother, Washu, told me. My mother, a mad scientist, created me by using a simple life form called Mass and from one of her egg cells. Because of this, my mother considers me as a daughter rather than a creation. When Zero, a robot from an evil scientist named Dr. Clay, copied me, I lost some of my memories from the past. After Zero allowed my emotions to surface, my mother combined Zero and me.  
  
I have to wear 3 gems, which give me powers that I have right now, and it gives me more power that I do not have access to naturally. Without the 3 gems I wouldn't be able to use all of my powers. I have to wear one on each wrist and one around my neck. The gems contain my mother's goddess power.  
  
If I have had one gem, I would be able to control, and summon demons. If I had two gems, I would be able to control major demons. With all 3 gems in place, I would be able to fulfill the purpose I was created for. Which is too use my powers for special needs only. I'm not used to my new powers since I just learned about it, so I can't really do anything yet, except maybe teleport, hover in mid-air, and use my Lightsaber, which is a sword that can destroy, impair anyone that gets in my way.  
  
Kagato once told me that over 20,000 years ago, my mother possessed powers equal to her two sisters, Tsunami and Tokimi. I'm not sure why this happened but I do know that it was a punishment for something she did. This is why the power in my gems is the same as that of Jurian trees, which derive their power from my mother's sister, Tsunami. I suspect it had to do with treachery masterminded by Tokimi.  
  
The whole reason that my mother created me in the first place was so that I could harness the powers within her gems. With all three gems in place I can use the power that my mother once held, including the Lighthawk wings. During my creation, my mother's assistants Kagato and Yakage, each exploited her creation of me. Yakage stole some cells and made a clone. Kagato brainwashed me when I was about 7 years old, but luckily I have some memories of my past life and little about my mom.  
  
For centuries the galaxy's most brilliant scientists have researched the gems but they reveal little about their origin or how they work. Kagato achieved the closest replication of the gems. He managed to create gems more powerful than mine but they were not nearly as compact. They were so large that he had them mounted on his ship the Soja (which my mother created.) When I was still under the control of Kagato she had all three at once. But after her battle with Yosho, she was stripped of all three.  
  
Now I live with Kagato up in space on the Soja. I don't know where my mother because she just disappeared, but luckily Kagato was kind enough to take over. I have to go to school On Planet Earth with other people my age that don't have any powers like mine. One day, our class had to go to the school library and do a research about animals. I chose to do a cabbit because it's the only thing my mom left behind for me to keep before she disappeared. The other kids stared at me as if I was some kind of a weird kid. They said they never heard of a cabbit before. I stared at them in disgust and walked away. While walking through the library, there was a book that caught my eye. I opened the book and it changed my life forever.  
  
When I opened the book, inside was a bunch of cards. I took 3 cards out, and read their names. A huge windy storm came, which made me close my eyes. The next minute, the book was empty except for the ones, I were holding. A stuffed animal name Keroberos emerged from the cover of the book and said that he is the guardian of the Clow book. Kero, which me made me call him, told me that a man with magical powers named Clow Reed created the cards. He gave each of the 52 cards a different power. But when the cards were free to use their powers, they caused lots of problems. So Clow Reed sealed them inside a book (the same book I found).  
  
Clow Reed made Kero a guardian of the cards, but Kero fell asleep on the job! That's how the cards escaped when I opened the book. When the cards flew away, Kero lost his magic powers. Those powers can help him transform to a stronger animal than he is right now. Now we are working together to get the cards back.  
  
Kero gave me a special key to help me capture the cards. I always wear it around my neck with my gem. When I say the magic words, the key changes into my Sealing Wand. I use the wand to capture the cards  
  
1  
  
and return them to the book. I also showed Kero my other powers I had from the three gems. He was surprised at first, but then he got used to it.  
  
Kagato was mad when I told him that I was a Cardcaptor. He started to explode things on the Soja. I got scared so I decided to run away with Kero and live on Planet Earth since it would be easier for me to walk to school everyday. Kagato didn't know I ran away because he still thinks I'm in my room crying my eyes out, which I never do. Now, I think he is searching for me up in space.  
  
Kero and I live in a cave next to a place called the Masaki Shrine. It was always cold at night, but I use my Lightsaber to warm the place up on some papers I use for school. Days passed and no destruction had occurred from the Clow Cards. And I wonder if I could do this Cardcaptor stuff combined with my power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 


End file.
